unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deborah Poe
Real Name: Deborah Deann Poe Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Orlando, Florida Date: February 4, 1990 Bio Occupation: Clerk Date of Birth: August 3, 1963 Height: 5'2-5'3 Weight: 100-105 lbs. Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian female. Curly dark blond hair, blue eyes. Case Details: Twenty-six-year-old Deborah Poe vanished on February 4, 1990, during the graveyard shift at the convenience store where she worked. Just after 11PM, a friend had stopped by to discuss house plans with her. Police verified that she had waited on customers until 3:05AM. At 3:50AM, her friend came back to the store and found it empty. When police arrived, they found her work smock folded behind the counter. The cash register was locked and there was no evidence of a robbery. There also appeared to be no signs of a struggle. Her car was found parked in its usual spot and nothing appeared to be disturbed. Police soon determined that she had most likely been abducted. Deborah worked days at a local newspaper and nights at the store. She worked five nights a week at the store, always during the graveyard shift, from 11PM to 7AM. She had moved to Orlando just four months earlier with her friend and roommate, Lori Tillman. According to Lori, she was working two jobs in order to save up enough money to buy a house and start her own business. Investigations into her disappearance have led to the possibility that she was the victim of a serial killer in the area. Six months earlier, on August 6, 1989, clerk Donna Callahan disappeared in Gulf Breeze. Five weeks later, on September 18, clerk Darlene Messer was abducted from Lake City. She was later found murdered, and police suspected that they were all abducted and murdered by the same person. Suspects: None known, but one witness came forward and reported that she had stopped at the store during Deborah's shift. She remembered that a tall man was working the counter during the 45-minute gap between two visits from one of Deborah's friends. She noted that when she asked for a pack of cigarettes, he had difficulty finding them but she had assumed he was simply a new employee still learning where items were located. No employees at the time fit his description and he has never been identified. Although this man is not necessarily a suspect in Deborah's disappearance, police would like to find and eliminate him as a potential one and learn of anything he might have seen that night. At the time, he was described as being over 6-feet tall, in his early-to-mid twenties (in 1990), sporting shoulder-length dark hair, wearing a Megadeth t-shirt, a skull ring, and a cross earring. Extra Notes: ''' This case first aired on the November 6, 1991 episode. Some sources have her first name spelled as "Debra". '''Results: Unresolved. In 1996, police noted that they believe that the man in the Megadeth t-shirt was the boyfriend of one of Deborah's coworkers and was merely a witness in the case. However, they were never able to locate or question him. Police now have a suspect in Deborah's disappearance, but he has not been charged. In 2002, they searched an area near a church for her remains, but nothing was uncovered. Some have suggested that the man is her boyfriend, Scott Iaggi, but this has not been confirmed. Interestingly, he lived across the street from the area where police searched in 2002. Although Donna's body was found and her killers identified, both Deborah's disappearance and Darlene's murder remain unsolved. There is some speculation that Donna's killers, Mark Riebe and William Wells, were also responsible for Deborah's disappearance. The two were together the weekend of the abduction and had a close relative in the area. The female eyewitness picked Wells out of a photo lineup and identified him as the man she had seen in the store that night. However, it has not been confirmed if the men are suspects in Deborah's case. Links: * Deborah Poe on the Charley Project * Deborah Poe on the Doe Network * Deborah Poe on NamUs * Clerk (February 4, 1990) * Deputies Say Missing Clerk Left In A Car * Police seek abduction witness * In Florida, Finding The Missing Often An Impossible Task * Search For Long-missing Clerk Yields No Body In Grassy Field * Deborah Poe vanished 25 years ago from Circle K in east Orange * Quick Entry #5: Where is Deborah Poe? (includes articles) * Mark Riebe: Sins of the Father * Reddit Discussion of Deborah Poe (includes articles) ---- Category:Florida Category:1990 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Unresolved